deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Naminé
For a complete biography of Naminé's debut appearance, please see: Naminé (Kingdom Hearts Wikia) A protagonist character from Kingdom Hearts series, Naminé is set to appear in the eighth episode of Dead Fantasy. In Oum's Deviantart, he rendered this character with a fan-made Keyblade, which is called Lunar Eclipse. __TOC__ Background Naminé is the Nobody of Kairi, and wields the power to manipulate the memories of Sora and those close to him (this may be the reason why she refers to herself as a "witch"). She was born when Sora stabbed himself with Ansem's artificial Keyblade in order to restore Kairi near the end of Kingdom Hearts. She came into being at Castle Oblivion, and was found by Organization XIII. A very odd Nobody, she born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul. She also seems to possess true emotions, being a special and unusual Nobody. While most Nobodies pretend to have emotions by acting on the memories of their past lives in order to react to a specific situation, Roxas and Naminé had no memories of their past lives, and thus had no basis for any acting at all. Ansem the Wise stated in Report 9 of the Secret Ansem Reports that Naminé is a highly unusual Nobody, due to possessing neither the body nor the memories that a Nobody is usually made from. Role In Dead Fantasy DF VIII In DFVIII, when Kairi encounters Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji she allows Naminé to take control of her body. Throughout the Nobody's fight with Momiji, she mostly has the upper hand as she overwhelms the ninja with all sorts of attacks from slashes from her Keyblades to projectiles from her Keyblade wings. Halfway through the fight, Naminé throws her dark Keyblade at an incoming Momiji, but Ryu quickly grabs his apprentice, saving her from the attack. Then Naminé uses her dark Keyblade to summon Vincent Valentine and he aids her in her fight. Fighting Capacity Weapons Naminé was never shown wielding a Keyblade (or any weapon for that matter) in the Kingdom Hearts series. However, seeing as Roxas could wield one (or two) because he's the Nobody of Sora, a Keyblade wielder, it can be assumed that she can wield one because she's the Nobody of Kairi, another Keyblade wielder. When Naminé debuts in the Dead Fantasy series, she'll be using a fan-made Keyblade called Lunar Eclipse, along with an unnamed red-black keyblade, which has been shown to somehow summon Vincent, and a set of Keyblades on her back that have many different functions. Ablities Naminé is seen using telekinesis to attack her oppenents, while fighting with Keyblades in hand. She has the power of flight, and apparently has great strength (since she appears to be a lot more powerful than Kairi), flipping over a truck with little effort. In addition, she displays impressive speed, by appearing to glide over ground. Naminé's wings are capable of shooting beams of energy out the ends, along with appearing to have a gun function. Her wings are also capable of disappearing, reappearing behind or to the side of the enemy. Naminé uses a 3-dimensonal assault of this type to surround Momiji. Naminé also has the ability to summon allies in battle, as seen when she summons Vincent with her dark Keyblade. Relationships Kairi Kairi is Namine's somebody and her closest connection in the DF series. Namine is a "drive form" of Kairi and unknowningly has the ability to take control of her body and fight in her stead. Namine appears to be a lot more powerful than Kairi as seen flipping over a truck with little effort. In the Kingdom Hearts series, Namine was forced by Organization XIII to take Kairi's place in Sora's memories. She reveals to him that she was no where in his heart and Kairi was the girl who was most special to him (even though he didn't remember her and thought that Namine was the girl most important to him, she didn't tell him her name either). After she put Sora to sleep to regain his memories, Kairi lost her memories of Sora and got them back after Sora woke up. She later goes looking for him; however after she was kidnapped by the Organization, Namine helped her escape from her cell and became whole with her after the second defeat of Xemnas. Kairi and Namine appeared to have already have some connection when Namine helped her escape. Vincent Namine appears to have some connection with Vincent, when she summoned him into battle with the mysterious dark Keyblade. They will fight together against Ryu and Momiji in Dead Fantasy VIII. Gallery DF Promotional Art Random Frame 001 by montyoum.png File:Namine_Lunar_Eclipse.jpg File:I ll Change Your Mind by montyoum.jpg White_by_montyoum.jpg round 1.jpg|Dead Fantasy 8 Trivia *Naminé's outfit in Dead Fantasy is different from Kingdom Hearts. Instead of a white dress, she is now wearing a white shirt and skirt combo, and white high-heeled boots instead of blue sandals. **In her latest character model for Dead Fantasy XIII, the shirt is longer on the right side, curving up a little and showing a little skin on the left side. In addition, little bows are seen on the straps and the right side, attaching to her skirt. She is seen wearing a short white skirt, the length of which is about equal to Rikku's in her Thief Dresssphere. Over this, she wears a longer, frilly skirt, cut diagonally down to the left, which only reaches her knee at it's lowest point. The frilly skirt isn't completely connected, and uses the shirt's right bow to keep themselves attached. **In her earlier models, her outfit is less detailed and more symmetrical.